Since copper phthalocyanine pigment is the most representative of all metal phthalocyanine pigments, prior art techniques are described below with respect to copper phthalocyanine pigment as an example.
In general, processes for producing copper phthalocyanine pigment are composed of the step of synthesizing crude copper phthalocyanine in the form of coarse particles and the step of reducing the size of the crude phthalocyanine into pigment-sized fine particles to provide a pigment (pigmentation step).